Shopping Spree
by irmak
Summary: Logan feels like shopping, and he takes his two favourite girls.


**Title**: Shopping Spree  
**Author**: irmak  
**Pairing/Character**: Logan/Veronica, Lilly  
**Rating**: NC-17 for sexual situations  
**Length**: 1425  
**Spoilers**: If you watched the pilot, you're good.  
**Summary**: AU. It's shopping time in Neptune. Guess who likes Logan's pants?  
"Ladies! We're going shopping! You'll try on clothes _there_. Not _here_. Are you still with me? _There_, not _here_. Come on, now, chop chop!"

"Jesus! You know, V, if he doesn't shut the hell up, I'll make him suffer. Like, he isn't the one who kept asking which jacket to wear!" Lilly muttered while looking at my bedroom door, as if she could see Logan behind it.

"Lilly, he has a point. It's been forever!"

"Oh, now take _his_ side. You might be pushing your luck a 'lil bit, missy. And I can't help if God created me with a perfect fashion sense. I mean, enough with this 'I'm such an outsider, sniff' look."

I tried to protest, but with Lilly, that's never an option.

"See this?" She was holding a black backless stripe halter. "This is _awesome_, and by the way I cannot believe I have never seen it before. Anyway, this must be your new style, girl! 'I'm ready to ride that horsey, _aanytime_!'"

"Ew!"

"Oh, _please_ V! Don't tell me I'm gonna be the one to teach you about the birds and the bees."

"Do I hear a cat fight? Please, God, say it's a cat fight. That there was a sacred reason for making me wait for all these several, painful minutes." Logan begged loudly from the living room.

"That's it!" Lilly suddenly opened my door and faced Logan. "What the hell is your problem, Echolls? Is your right hand tired?"

I was finally free from Lilly's endless fashion advice. "OK, please, let's go." I literally dragged them out of the door.

Once we were out, Logan ran towards his X-Terra and opened the doors for us. "Ladies."

I've never liked this huge monster. "Maybe we should take Le Baron." I suggested.

Lilly was already getting into the back seat. "No offense, V, but if I wanted a bumpy and uncomfortable ride, I'd fuck Logan."

"Oh, I'll pass, thank you very much. See, STD's aren't much of a turn on for me." Logan nodded his head a few times, as if he was serious.

I just laughed at their banter. I've never had the patience or the nerve to participate. I sat next to Logan, who gave me a squeeze on the knee and a sexy smirk that always makes me fall for him even more.

"OK, guys? Please don't mind me and make out, I'll just drown in my own vomit right around here. No worries."

"Lilly, stop being a bitch. Yes, I know it's hard to get over Logan Echolls, but, in the name of our friendship, you should try harder!"

Lilly leaned towards the front seats until her head was right between mine and Logan's.

"Speaking off _harder_, did you know that it's the very same word that turns your daddy on, like, _the most_?"

I blushed. That was harsh, even for Lilly. But Logan didn't seem to mind, he even chuckled.

"Ouch. But, I'm sure you've already known, you don't need _words_ to turn him on. You just have to be an eager beaver." He smiled knowingly. "Or, to _have_ one, for that matter."

"Logan! That's really-" My protest was interrupted with Lilly's chuckle. She laid back and had a good laugh.

"Well, touché!"

I had to butt in at some point, or their love-to-piss-you-off banter would go on forever. "So, hon, what's up with this shopping spree?" Logan was the one who suggested to go in the first place.

"Gotta buy some leather pants." His voice was low.

I turned my head to look at Lilly, she just rolled her eyes and made a little rectangular camera with her hands. "Click! Say 'repressed homosexuality'!"

I was barely holding back my giggle. "Leather pants. Hmm. Like the one that you're wearing _right now_?"

"Yep."

"Aww, what happened Logan? Did the cat eat your tongue? Why are you all quiet when it comes to your beloved leather pants? Come on, no more gay jokes, I swear." Lilly had always known how to get to Logan. 

"Yeah, honey, there's nothing to be ashamed of. I mean, a man's gotta do what a man's gotta do, right? And in your case, that's..." I was laughing and soon Lilly joined me. "That's _buying leather pants_!"

"Hey! I feel comfy with those, OK?"

He smirked. Damn this smirk, it removes all the funny images from my brain and brings back the naughty ones. 

"See, I had these two _separate_ girlfriends who willingly confirmed that my ass looked heavenly in these. And I couldn't agree more."

Lilly and I shared some ashamed looks. Damn me, but he does look good in them.

"Wow. Now I'm ashamed! Except not, because I'm shameless." Lilly grinned and leaned forward once again. Her face was glowing. She looked really... _happy_.

"OK. You know how much I hate dramatic speeches... Well, I don't, but, anyways. This one, I've gotta tell." She carried her gaze from me to Logan and then to some distant point outside. "I love you guys. I'm sorry." She looked at me. "And I'm sorry." She looked at Logan. "I've never meant to hurt you. But you know what? I'm happy there. You don't need to worry, like, at all. And, truth be told, I was a little bit worried myself, leaving you two confused youngsters all by yourselves down here, but you proved me wrong." She nodded knowingly. "Only you can heal each other. You have my blessing. Just always remember me, OK?"

I couldn't hold back my tears. "Lilly, don't..." My voice shattered.

"V? Hold it. You just remember me every time Logan wears leather pants, OK? So you'll _never_ forget." She gave us her famous laugh. "Take care, guys."

And then she disappeared.

---

I wake up with tears running down my cheek. "Lilly..." I whisper into the dark and turn around to hold on to the best thing in my life.

Logan wakes up at my touch, looking at me with almost closed eyes, but I can see a smirk already forming on his beautiful mouth. "What's wrong, Mrs. Logan Echolls?"

"Nothing." I just pull him even closer. His smell fills my breath. His heart beats with mine. This is the man I belong to. Lilly was right. Only Logan can heal me.

I kiss him hard on the mouth. He looks surprised but his body reacts before his brain does. "Hmm, Logan, horny much?"

"Well, if my woman can't get enough of me, I'll be damned if I'm not ready in time."

His hands are already all over me. With one hand he cups my breast, pinching my nipple, which gives me so much pleasure that I almost come.

"Not yet, sugar puss." He kisses my face and neck, causing me to moan loudly.

I just jump on top of him, and lower myself until he's deep inside of me. I start moving my hips, up and down, and I feel like I'm in heaven. He must feel the same way, because he moans deeply, and the voice coming from his throat turns me on even more.

I suddenly think of him in leather pants. Now, that may be a image which would make me laugh my ass off, but this time, it totally works. I see his hot ass as he walks, his delicious curves, his long legs. I can see how confident he is in those and I'm more turned on than ever. I'm fucking his brains out. I've never known his pants would effect me like this.

He has trouble catching his breath. "Fuck! Fuck!" He mutters repeatedly. I can feel my orgasm begin, it's like a countdown I cannot stop. I beg him to go faster, and my moans grow louder until they erupt into almost screams. I can feel the pulsing inside me as he climaxes. His thrusts increase and deepen and I come as I cry out his name, my body shuddering.

I fall next to him, breathless, he smiles so lovely that I want to hold him in my arms forever. "Hey, wow, that was... _great_. What's gotten into you?"

"Nothing." I smile again. "I just thought... We could go shopping tomorrow. You can buy some leather pants, maybe?"


End file.
